


Battle Group RWBY

by Chloe_anderson50



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_anderson50/pseuds/Chloe_anderson50
Summary: so I've seen some amazing storys with air ship combat so i decided to writ an AU where team RWBY where the commanders of a battle group of airships in the vale navy, also in this universe the kingdoms are split in to two factions, an alliance between Vale and Vacuo and an alliance between Atlas and Mistral, the wight fang still exists and for fills the same roll as it dose in the main show and the best special forces of Vacuo and Vale are huntsmen and huntresses.note: this is inspired by masterpick's story guns n roses, heart of defiance by battlemage15 and the space combat in warhammer 40,000.ships:BumblebyWhiteroseArkosRenoraCrossedhairs





	1. prologue: RWBY

Battle Group RWBY Chapter 1: RWBY

"Making full speed for vale airspace" reported the helmsman of Rightful Vengeance, battle group RWBY's flagship.  
"Good, keep me informed of our progress" ordered the ships Captain, Ruby Rose "comms, patch me through to the whole battle group"  
"Aye, Captain" answered the young woman on the comms post as she patched Ruby through.  
"All wings of battle group RWBY report in" Ruby spoke in to her microphone.  
"Redemptor reporting in"  
"Tempests Shadow reporting in"  
"Sun Dragon reporting in"  
Ruby looked along the line of faces on her command stations monitor, Weiss seemed serious as always, Blake seemed calm but had a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and Yang wore the biggest shit eating grin Ruby had ever seen.  
"Damage reports?" Ruby asked.  
"Minor damage to the rear quarter, should be repaired before we reach home-base" stated Weiss.  
"Forward port weapon battery compromised, its gonna require a proper shipyard to repair but its not to bad" reported Blake.  
"Forward shields overheated a little but except for that it seems good, that was a great fight" Yang said with worrying enthusiasm.  
"Good, hold in current formation for the return journey, when we hit home-base tempests shadow will need to be docked in a maintenance hanger, then i want everyone in Admiral Ozpin's office for debrief before we turn in for the night" Ruby said.  
The other three captains responded with a synchronized "yes ma'am" 

After several hours of travel battle group RWBY arrived in the beacon air base docks, tempests shadow was separated from its sister ships and placed in a repair dock and within minuets had engineers scrambling all over it working on the forward port las cannons and kinetic bombardment pods. RWBY's command section had met in the office of Admiral Ozpin and told the story of there engagement with and destruction of 3 atlas airships and the Schnee dust corporation transport vessel they where escorting. "at least fifty vehicles and two hundred androids based on the size of the ship, probably several thousand dust rounds and fuel rods too" Ruby stated "the whole thing went straight nose down in to the water after we blew out the engines and caused a chain reaction that detonated the reactor".  
"Well it sounds like you four dealt a good blow to atlases campaign in Vacuo, good job" complimented Ozpin.  
"With all dew respect sir, we couldn't have done it without our crews" said Blake.  
"Of cause, what do the men and women under your command need" Ozpin asked.  
"Chance to rest and recuperate and then to get back to the fight sir" replied Ruby "we won today and it really boosted morale, they want to get back out in the thick of it"  
"Well then, your new deployment orders should please you, you are to deploy for a two week operating supporting the advance of our forces from menagerie to the Mistral mainland"  
"Convoy deference?" asked Ruby.  
"Assault support, forward bombardment and air superiority, you will be working along side battle group JNPR"  
"Understood sir, how long till we break anchor" said Ruby.  
"Twenty hours" replied Ozpin.  
"Understood sir" stated Ruby.  
"Good, now go get some rest, and good luck" replied Ozpin, dismissing the captains from his office.


	2. menagerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter as battle groups RWBY and JNPR meet and prepare for there first engagement, I'll address my long absence in my note at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2: menagerie. 

battle group RWBY made there way over the ocean towards menagerie, they where shadowed by the 144th night hawk squadron, the fighters of Tempests Shadow. the entire battle group was humming with the crews excitement about finally getting in to the front line. Twenty miles off the menagerie coast they met up with battle group JNPR.  
"this is Jaune Ark, commander battle group JNPR"  
"Ruby Rose, commander battle group RWBY. Good to meet you Jaune"  
"Good to meet you too, may i introduce my captains?"  
"Allow me to patch you through to my full battle group first"  
"of cause"  
"there you go"  
"thank you. I am captain Jaune Ark, commander of battle group JNPR and captain of The Remorseless Blade"  
the face of a ginger haired woman appeared on the monitor "hello, I;m Nora Valkery, Captain of the lightning strike"  
a second woman, this one with deep red hair and green eyes appeared "Phyra Nicos, captain the sentinal"  
finally a man with dark hair who wore a deep green uniform appeared "good to meet you, i am Lie Ren the captain of the shroud of darkness"  
"excellent to meet all of you JNPR, now admiral Ozpin has assigned me as commander on this operation so i just need to check that everyone is fine with taking orders from me"  
"we have no issue with your command" replied Jaune, speaking for his battle group as a whole.  
"good, now then fall in to formation and lets get down to business" 

it took several hours of flight to reach menagerie but when they did they had no time to rest "form up, atlas has full air superiority over the island so well need to push back there air ships before we can stop for rest and refuel"  
"understood, whats the plan?" asked Jaune.  
"we don't know there strength so were going to probe whilst you loop along the coast and move in behind them, that way we'll have them cut off from the most direct route to the mistrilian mainland"  
"Ok, so who's doing what?" asked Yang.  
"sun dragon will take point, Redemptor will follow in close support with tempest shadow in the rear ready to deploy fighters, ill be up as fire support between Redemptor and tempest shadow"  
"understood, what about us though?" asked Jaune.  
"you know your battle group better than i do, its your job to organise them"  
"got it, well begin to move round the coast, good luck RWBY"  
"good luck to you too, and good hunting"  
with that the two groups of ships split and began to make there move on the unsuspecting Atals fleet. 

 

A/N:  
Ok, about my absence, I've been going through allot recently and have been pretty overloaded, but i do plan to get back to writing now and will be hopefully uploading once a week, this was just a filler chapter so i should have more to say after then next one.


	3. First Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the battle above Menagerie begins.

Chapter 3: First Strike. 

Rightful Vengeance was making full speed towards menagerie with the Redemptor and sun dragon in close formation, the tempests shadow was off to the east of the formation with its stealth fields active, ready to strike. 

 

Meanwhile off to the north west of the island battle group JNPR were moving in to position to intercept the atlas ships when they made to retreat from the islands airspace. 

'This is Captain Ark to battle group RWBY, we are in position and ready for your signal' came Jaune's voice across the radio. 

'Understood, moving in now' Ruby replied before switching to her battle groups com system 

'Redemptor, Sun Dragon, form up on me and make full speed towards the island. Tempests Shadow, shadow us and be ready to engage the new toys'. 

 

Over the horizon appeared a formation of five ships of the line of the atlas navy, one was a fully fledged battle ship, two were lighter vessels, one a carrier and the final one a transport. 

Ruby activated her mic and spoke 'Ok, you all know what to do, keep coms to a minimum and good hunting'. 

 

The first thing the Atlas ships knew of the attack was one of the two light cruisers being hit by a beem of light, an explosion blossoming from the hull and armor plates falling away from the burning hole, the ship was hit by another blast, this time from a barrage of solid shells before they were able to raise their shields. The cruiser was leaning heavily to the left and burning, loosing altitude quickly and from its sides and underbelly a number of small pods blasted away before parachutes blossomed from their tops, saving the crew. 

The second cruiser began to turn and fire on the three attacking ships, bright lances of light and solid hulks of metal cased explosives sped through the air between the two formations. 

Tempests Shadow had made its way off to the side and deactivated its stealth fields, and blasting all its weapons in to the rear of the carrier, blowing out the shields and engine and causing a massive explosion to rock the ship before explosions pulsed along its length causing the ship to shatter and fall blazing from the sky in two halves. 

The battle ship and transport were trying to break away with the cover of the remaining cruiser. 

'Blake, use the new weapon and target that battle ship!' Ruby ordered. 

'Understood' Blake replied 'Arm the weapon, prepare to fire!' 

The Tempests Shadow turned slowly and locked on to the battle ship, the large weapon mounted towards the front of the ship having to be aimed by pointing the ship due to its size and power. The weapon discharged and a lance of bright light shot towards the enemy ship, in seconds it ate through there shields and simply sliced the ship in half sending the thing falling from the sky in flames, spelling certain death for the ships crew. 

'Jesus Christ!' Yang exclaimed 'that things insane!' 

'don't clutter coms in an engagement Yang' Ruby ordered. 

'sorry ma'am' Yang replied before cutting off her mic. 

the remaining cruiser broke from the fight and began to move away with the transport, both were lumbering slowly with flames guttering from damage in their hulls. 

'JNPR, their headed your way, prepare to intercept' Ruby spoke calmly across the coms. 

'Understood, what should we be expecting?' Jaune replied. 

'One light cruiser and a transport, both damaged'. 

'Got it, shouldn't be to hard then' Jaune stated. 

'Don't get overconfident now' Ruby said 'and good luck' 

A/N: hope you all enjoyed, this chapter was pretty fun to write as I'm sure the next one will be, next time we'll check in with JNPR as they intercept the remaining ships.  
see you then, and until that feel free to comment and I'll try to reply, thanks for reading.


End file.
